Before
by Elfie5
Summary: What will Elrond do when he finds out the heritage of the elvengirl who changed their lives.....forever
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any characters or places related to LOTR. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien. However, Avara and Dinfan and any other non- LOTR characters belong to me.  
  
This is the story before my big one, Dark Alliances. It gives a little more back ground on my main character and who she is and all that. I hope you enjoy b/c it's taken forever to think and write and rewrite and edit this story. Hope you enjoy! Ps-The elvish I use is a mixture between Quenya and Sindarin because I have taken lessons and used sites to help with the story. So please do not be offended if you don't regonize the language as EITHER Quenya or Sindarin. It's hard enough to master those languages.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young elf maiden ran, ignoring the cries of the others to stop. Her breath came in pants, fear causing her heart to race. She knew what would happen to her if she was caught. Her captors were not exactly known for their kindness to elves. She had been a captive of this band of Orcs for.how long was it? She could not recall; it had been so long. Days? Years? It felt like thousands of years to her since she had last seen any other life forms except for the other slaves, Orcs, and Human guards. Her feet made no sound, but the Orcs knew where she was going, or rather, trying to go. The Orc leader shouted orders to the others, who kept the other captives under control. She didn't dare look back, but kept on running. She had so far evaded the Orcs attempts to capture her, and her heart began to lift. Her hopes were dashed when someone stepped in front of her and she ran smack into him. Iron strong hands descended to her shoulders, and she shivered when she heard his mocking laugh and realized who it was that held her fast. "Thought you would try to escape? Nobody escapes my ranks.alive leastways. You, perhaps, might have, but alas, you failed like so many before you have." Lord Melkirss was the human slave owner, and he killed the ones that tried to escape. She struggled, but couldn't escape his hold on her. Lord Melkriss looked down at her. "I won't kill you. You are too valuable to me to kill off." Just then, the Orcs ran up, out of breath and terrified that their leader had caught her before they had. He turned his cold eyes on them. "Letting a slave escape? And a maiden at that? Go back to your posts. I will deal with this one." Her blood ran cold at his next words. "Myself." Afterwards, she lay in a tight ball, trying to keep from crying. She had been hurt before, but never like that. Her whole body shook; the chains were cold. She tensed when she heard someone come near, and closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't Him. A hand touched her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. It was another slave, and he looked at her with concern. "Lle anta yulna enalu?" he whispered. She nodded, and almost cried when he brought a cup to her lips. "Mani naa essa en lle?" he asked in a low voice. "Avara. Lle?" The captive smiled. "Dinfan." He took of his cloak and wrapped it around her. His mouth hardened when she trembled under his light touch, and he also saw the wounds on her body. "Ed I'ear ar'elena, I will make sure he does not do this again." Avara was touched at his protectiveness, but she did not want him to get hurt. He looked to be the same age as her. "No Dinfan. Do not try to stop him. I have only to stay out of his way from now on. Please do not try anything." Dinfan looked at her, and then nodded. "Very well. I will do as you ask." A harsh cry rang out, and Dinfan touched her hand. "Tenna' tel're," he whispered, then scurried back to his spot. Avara watched him, and let a smile grace her bruised face. She heard more footsteps, but when several Human soldiers walked by, she involuntarily cringed back. They laughed, and she knew they knew about her punishment. "That'll teach her not to try and escape. I bet she won't be able to move in the morning," one said. "Did he have to be so rough? She looks so frail already. Look at the blood on the cloak," answered another. Avara was puzzled; why would a Human soldier be concerned about her? "Don't get soft. She tried to run; she should be ready to pay the consequences." The guards walked away, but the one who had expressed concern knelt down beside her. He gently removed the cloak and looked over her wounds. She shrank back when he touched her. "I will not hurt you," he whispered. He took something out of his cloak and rubbed it on her wounds. The pain diminished, and she looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered. The soldier looked into her eyes and she saw compassion and sorrow in them. "You are welcome young one." Before he left, she heard him whisper something. Her elven ears picked up what she knew the other humans could not hear, and it made her heart soar. "Quel esta little one."  
Lle anta yulna enalu-Would you like a drink of water?  
Mani naa essa en lle- what it your name? (Lle= you) Ed I'ear ar'elena-By the sea and the stars Tenna' tel're- Until tomorrow Quel esta little one- Rest well 


	2. BeforeChapter 2

Author note: I hope you like these chapters to come. I am working pretty hard on them do get them the way I like them. Enjoy! And please Review!!! I love reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not a flame or too harsh. Thank you!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Avara woke up before the other slaves and forced her stiff, sore muscles to move. She found some clothing from one of the wagons; pants and a snug tunic, and crawled over to the lake they had camped by. She bit her lip when the cold water touched her newer wounds. With the blood washed off, she could see her wounds more clearly. She had three claw-like black marks running from the inside of her thigh to her belly-button, in an arc. She shuddered at the memory of the device that had caused those wounds. She put her new found clothes on after she dried off. She wondered about the mysterious soldier that had shown kindness to her; how did he know Elvish? She had little time to wonder; the Orcs were up now and herded the captives together for breakfast. She received none and knew Lord Melkriss had told them not to give her any. "If he thinks he will starve you into submission, he is wrong. Here, take some of mine," Dinfan whispered, pressing some bread into her hand. She shot him a grateful look and quickly ate the bread. Lord Melkriss walked over to them then, and she quickly swallowed. He stopped in front of her and smirked when she averted her eyes. Still looking at her, he gave the Orcs instructions for the day. "We move on today. Because of yesterday's.incident, we will not stop until nightfall, not even for breaks. Let's move!" Avara's cheeks burned with shame; if she hadn't tried to escape, they would be able to stop for breaks today. Dinfan's hand slipped into hers, as if he had heard her thoughts. "Do not even feel bad. He is a beast, and everyone knows that. You are not alone in your hate." Avara shot him a grateful look as the Orcs yelled and they moved out.  
  
Dinfan kept his eye on Avara. He was impressed at how strong she was. She had had a meager breakfast, but steadfastly moved at the fast pace Lord Melkriss had set. His heart burned whenever the whip lashed at her, knowing how she pained from the other night. He noticed a certain soldier kept close to them, always stopping the whip if it was brought down to hard on her back. Hope bloomed in his heart at the sight of this act of kindness. Maybe this soldier would help keep Avara safe. He saw Lord Melkriss walking towards them, and hatred burned in his mind and heart. He had been only an elfling when this band of Orcs led by Lord Melkriss had invaded his home, killing his family. He had been spared, and taken prisoner, and slavery was all he knew. He longed for freedom, to felt the joy of going wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Little by little, the slave numbers grew. How Avara had come here was still a mystery to him. Lord Melkriss' voice jarred him out of his daydream. "We are coming to a river, and have to cross it." Several cries rang out and Dinfan knew some could not swim. "If you cannot swim, you will have a quick lesson. I plan to be across it by sunup. Anyone who falls behind will be left behind." Avara shot a look at Dinfan and he knew she could swim, but in her condition, he doubted whether or not she could cross it. He edged over to her. "Do not worry. I will help you," he whispered, but she shook her head. "If I cannot make it, you must leave me behind." Dinfan shook his head. "I will not." he began, but Avara cut him off. "You must! I have caused everybody to suffer needlessly. Promise me this Dinfan. You must leave me behind if I fall." She looked at him, and he saw the desperation in her eyes. "I am not afraid to die Dinfan, but I am afraid of Him. I will allow the River to claim my life, it is so happens, but I cannot-will not- allow him to claim it." Dinfan saw the tears in her eyes and swore again that he would find a way to make the slave master pay for hurting her. "Very well, I will do as you ask. But you must promise me that you will try to cross the River." Avara bit her lip and looked away. She did not look at him when she answered. "I cannot. If it is my fate to die crossing the River, I will die. I will not hinder fate." With that, she walked away. Dinfan started to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and saw the kindly soldier. "Let her go." Dinfan got angry. "She is my friend. I will not let her die!" The soldier smiled. "Nor will I young one." Dinfan then grew wary. "Why do you help us? Who are you?" he demanded. The soldier kneeled down beside him. "I am your friend," he said. Lord Melkriss shouted to some Orcs, but the soldier jerked away, but not before Dinfan caught sight of his features in the torchlight, and what he saw made his heart leap. He was an Elf! An Elf in the ranks of the Humans and Orcs! 


	3. BeforeChapter3

Thanks to all for your awesome reviews! School has been major busy, plus we had a hurricane here, so I am very sorry for the delay! I hope this carries you over until I can post more!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The river looked black and forbidding to everyone that gazed upon it. To Avara, it looked like death. She shivered as others waded into it. Fear ran like ice in her veins, freezing her. When it came for her to go in, she remained where she was. An Orc loomed threatening above her. "Move!" he ordered, raising his whip. When she still didn't move, he brought the whip down on her back. She cried out and stumbled forward, but still would not go into the water. Others pushed by her, not wishing to get a beating. When they had all past, Avara finally moved towards the water. She did not see the soldier behind her, looking wary, nor Dinfan, ready to help. Her entire being was focused on that water. It lapped the shore, as if waiting for her to enter. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the river. The water rose up her body as she waded further and further from shore, and she had to fight back her fear, which threatened to overwhelm her. Suddenly she lost her footing, and with a cry, plunged into the dark waters. The current claimed her and she struggled to keep her head above water. She went under and fought her way to the surface, gasping for air. "Help!" she cried weakly, the cold water sapping any strength she had left out of her body. She heard a distant rumbling and realized suddenly that the river led to a waterfall. Choking and crying, she cried out for help again and again. Then she hit a large rock and everything went black.  
  
The soldier saw Avara go under, and grabbed Dinfan. "Follow me," he whispered, and together they followed the edge of the bank. It started to rain, and thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind picked up, blowing their hair into their eyes. Lightning lit up their surrounding, and Dinfan could see Avara, desperately trying to keep above the water. The soldier put on a burst of speed and then dove into the icy waters. He swam with the current, searching for Avara. Then, for an instant, lightning lit up the area again, and he saw her, tangled in a fallen tree branch. The branch was flimsy and threatened to give, and it did-just as the soldier reached Avara. He grabbed hold of her and managed to swim to the shore. Avara was limp in his arms, still and cold. When he reached the bank, Dinfan was there, and helped him carry Avara. They laid her down, but she still didn't respond. The soldier gave her a couple of quick breaths, and sighed in relief when she coughed up the murky water and began to breathe. She stared crying, and suddenly began hitting the soldier. "You should have let me drown. You should have let me die!!!!" she shouted, tears streaming down her already wet face. The thunder boomed even closer, and rain pelted down. "What would that have accomplished?" the soldier asked quietly. "I would not be here. I could be somewhere away.away from him!" Avara cried, and went to run off. The soldier caught her in two strides and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to the ground. "Let me go! Just let me die!" she cried, struggling against him, crying wildly. He never let her go; instead he stroked her head and held her in his arms. Eventually Avara quit struggling and sobbed quietly in his arms. "Why?" she managed to whisper. "Why what?" the soldier asked. Avara got free and looked at him. "Why do you help us? You are a human, why do you help?" A sad smile graced the soldiers face. "I am not human. You see Avara; I helped you and your friend because I too, am an elf." Lightning forked through the sky, and for the first time Avara saw his distinguishing features. He was an elf, (and a very handsome one at that). "What is your name?" The soldier smiled again. "Glorfindel. My name is Glorfindel and I have come to rescue you and bring you to Imladirs.Rivendell, the home of Lord Elrond." 


	4. BeforeChapter4

Thanks to all of you who have given me wonderful reviews! It is such an encouragement to receive them! I am sorry that the updates are not sooner, but I had a very busy month, and next week I have three exams, so I will post around 2 or 3 chapters this weekend to keep all of you readers satisfied! This is a longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and keep reviewing! They keep me writing! Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dinfan and Avara could only stare at Glorfindel with wordless horror. They had been told about Rivendell, how the slaves brought there were forced to work, and starved if they did not meet the standards. They hadn't known whether or not to believe these stories, but they were told so many times that they couldn't help but believe. "Rivendell? We cannot go there," Avara said quietly. Glorfindel looked at her. "Why ever not?" he asked, and Dinfan answered this time. "We were told that Lord Elrond is cruel to the slaves brought to Rivendell," he said softly. Glorfindel looked from Dinfan to Avara, anger written on his fair face at the lies these young ones had been told. Then his features softened into understanding, and sadness. He grew serious, and lifted their chins to look into their eyes. "No young ones, those are lies told to you by men. Lord Elrond is not cruel, nor is he a slave owner. You go there as free elves, I assure you. Lord Elrond does not own you any more than he owns me. You need not worry," he said firmly, seeing the doubt leave their eyes. Dinfan breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a bit ashamed that he had believed the Men, but Glorfindel understood. Suddenly they heard yells- Orc yells. Glorfindel stood up quickly, as did Dinfan and Avara. "Come, you must follow me! There are others who will meet us at the bottom of the falls, but we must hurry!" Dinfan looked over at Avara, who looked scared. "We will make it," he whispered fiercely to her. She looked at him, and Dinfan could see that she was terrified. "I hope so mellon nin. I hope so."  
  
Lord Melkriss was seething. Not only had he lost a number of slaves to the river, two of them happened to be the most defiant. He was even more furious when he realized a soldier had deserted the slave caravan, and the Orcs sensed his worsening mood. He marched over to a group of Orcs, who cringed back from their maddened master. "I want that soldier found. Clean up the bodies of the ones that drowned, and find those two missing ones. I am sure they did not die. If you fail, I shall kill each and every one of you personally. Go!" he growled, and the Orcs took off. Lord Melkriss sat down and to mull things over. He realized that the soldier who had abandoned them was the one who had been overly protective of the two missing slaves. Coming to the realization that the soldier had helped the slaves escape, Lord Melkriss' thinly controlled temper exploded. Snarling curses, he stalked towards his tent. He was going to hunt down those three and make them pay. He grabbed his sword and two other soldiers, making sure they knew that he would deal with the female slave, while they could have to soldier and the other slave. He grinned to no one in particular. He was going to enjoy this hunt.  
  
Avara stumbled along the path Glorfindel led them. She was hurting from her many beatings, and her recent injuries sustained from her near death in the river. Still, she pressed forward, knowing she would hurt much worse should Lord Melkriss catch up with her. Glorfindel looked back, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I.am.fine. Keep going!" she gasped, hearing a familiar voice yelling. Fear gripped her, but she willed herself to move. Suddenly she tripped over a root in her exhaustion, and stumbled to the ground. She cried out in pain, and both Dinfan and Glorfindel turned when they heard her cry. She had almost recovered her balance when she heard the whisper of steel behind her, then found hersef in the arms of her master, the cold steel pressed against her neck. "Well well. Another feeble attempt at freedom leads yet again to capture. Will you never learn?" His cold voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. Glorfindel drew his own sword, but Lord Melkriss' grip on Avara tightened, and he drew the sword closer to her skin, and she could feel blood trickle down her throat. "The girl goes with me, or she dies. Your choice soldier," Lord Melkriss hissed. Glorfindel tossed back his blond hair, and the two human guards gasped. "An elf. I should have known. No matter," Lord Melkriss said, turning to the guards. "Kill them both," he said, indicating Dinfan as well. He hauled Avara away, though she fought him with all the strength she had left. Glorfindel tossed Dinfan a dagger. "Go after him! I'll take care of the soldiers," he cried, and Dinfan did as he was told, fear giving his feet new speed. 


	5. BeforeChapter5

Thanks again to all for wonderful reviews! I'm so excited to post nowadays, but mid-terms are alas upon me..lol Anyways, I'm onto chapter 26 in writing, so hopefully I'll be able to post some more very soon! I can't wait for the next chapters! So exciting! *coughs* Must not give anything away....oh man, I am SO tired, so here's the next chapter before I nod off in never never land! Byies! And enjoy!  
  
qChapter Five  
  
Avara struggled widely to get free of Lord Melkriss' icy grip, but to no avail. When he came to a suitable spot, he threw her down, making her cry out in pain. He grinned when she curled up into a tight ball. He grabbed her and pinned her beneath him. "You will learn not to resist me. Submit to me elf!" Avara spat in his face. "Never!" she cried. Lord Melkriss struck her once, twice across the face, and she spit out blood "You will submit!" he growled, then grinned when, weak and in pain, she gave up. "You will do quite nicely. You were too stubborn last time," he said as she began to cry. He leaned over her, and she kicked out, her last defiant act against him. He hit her again; hard enough that she struggled to maintain consciousness. Suddenly a dagger embedded itself into Lord Melkriss' arm. He jumped up to greet this new enemy. When he saw Dinfan, he burst out laughing. "What is this, a slave? Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. Then something whistled through the air; too late, he saw it was an arrow. It embedded itself in his chest, and he looked at it in amazement as a dark haired elf stepped out into the clearing. "Another elf?" he managed, then slumped to his knees. Dinfan walked over to him and yanked the dagger out of his former master's arm. "Mercy? Mercy!" Lord Melkriss coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth. Dinfan laughed coldly. "Mercy? I will show you the same mercy you showed us," he said, then plunged the dagger into Lord Melkriss' chest, stilling the black heart forever. Thus Dinfan fulfilled his promise to Avara and to Iluvitar.  
  
Lord Elrond walked up to Dinfan, who was gazing down at the slave master's still body. He leaned over and closed the human's eyes. Then he hurried over to where Avara lay. She had become unconscious, and he could tell she would die if she did not soon receive medical help. He wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her into his arms; she weighted almost nothing. Dinfan looked up at him, hope written in his eyes. "You are Lord Elrond, are you not?" he asked. Lord Elrond smiled. "Yes my child, I am. You must follow me now, as we are going to Rivendell. Your friend needs my help." Dinfan's eyes teared up. "She will not die will she? Tell me she will not die!" he cried, and Lord Elrond's heard ached for the young one. "I must get her to Rivendell so I can heal her. She will be okay once she receives my care. Come young one, let us go. You are safe," he answered. He walked at a pace Dinfan could manage, for he was tired and in need of care himself. Glorfindel met him on the path, his sword stained with blood, and Dinfan knew he had defeated the two human guards with ease. He stumbled and would have fallen had Glorfindel not reached out and steadied him. "Easy young one," he said, smiling at him. Then he turned to Elrond and saw Avara, who was barely clinging onto life. "Go with her milord. We will manage with the others. Avara needs your healing, and she needs it soon, else I fear she will leave us." Lord Elrond nodded and a guard who had taken care of his horse stepped forward and helped him mount his steed, and Glorfindel secured Avara as well. He looked up at Elrond. "Ride hard milord." Lord Elrond nodded. "Noro lim Siafanar, loro lim!" Elrond commanded, and the horse took off. Dinfan watched until the Elvin lord was out of sight. He looked up at Glorfindel. "She will be okay?" he asked. Glorfindel smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. Trust Lord Elrond young one, he will not let her die. She is in good hands." The other guards who had formed the rescue team nodded, and Glorfindel knelt down on one knee to look Dinfan in the eyes. "You have become her myhdir, young one. You are her guide, her protector. That is a very difficult path for one not yet come of age," he said softly. Dinfan straightened his tired shoulders and looked into his rescuer's bright eyes. "I shall take this burden gladly. Ilivutar will help me.though I do not see it as a burden." Glorfindel smiled, and one of guards stepped forward. "What do you see it as young one? Why would you choose this path for yourself?" Dinfan looked sideways at Glorfindel, and smiled. "I see it as a gift. Avara is no ordinary elf maiden, I assure you. She has something yet to do for this world, and Ilivutar willing, I shall be there to help her do that. I will protect her with my life, and my death." His answer astounded even the most seasoned soldier, for so mature and old his words had sounded. Glorfindel stood and rested his hands on Dinfan's shoulders. "Well spoken young one. Well spoken indeed." 


	6. BeforeChapter6

Whee! Another chapter! *throws confetti* This is so much fun to write! I love typing my stories up b/c t hen I get to see them unfolding and my characters developing! So fun! Hope you enjoy!  
Chapter Six  
  
Avara flouted in a world free of pain. She welcomed the darkness, sank into its warm and comforting arms. A ray of bright light pierced the darkness, causing Avara to draw back further into the darkness. The light grew until she was surrounded by it. A face she vaguely remembered appeared, repeating her name over and over. The light grew brighter and brighter..  
Avara opened her eyes and let them slowly adjust to the brightness. She tried to sit up, but a sudden pain made her gasp. Gentle hands pushed her back down. "Easy child. You must rest." Avara's eyes cleared, and she saw the same face that had appeared to her in the darkness. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. The room was white- white walls, white floor, and white sheets and pillows graced the bed where she lay. A smile graced the elf's face. "You are in Imladris, called Rivendell by mortals. I am Lord Elrond. Welcome back my child." Avara couldn't help but smile back, even as she remembered what had transpired before she came here. "Do you feel up to visitors? There are two most anxious being waiting just outside the door," Elrond asked, smiling as she raised an eyebrow and nodded. He opened the door and Dinfan rushed in, followed by Glorfindel. Dinfan gave her a careful hug, as did Glorfindel. "How are you young one?" the soldier asked. "I am getting better. I must know.tell me, what happened to...to..." Avara could not bring herself to say the hated man's name, and tears rolled down her cheeks at the memories. Glorfindel wiped them away and smiled softly. "He is gone. You need not worry about him anymore," he said softly. Avara sighed and closed her eyes, a sign of utter exhaustion, and Dinfan took her hand in his. Lord Elrond looked at Glorfindel and together they left the room, leaving the two brave elves by themselves.  
  
Glorfindel walked with Lord Elrond along a garden path. The garden was full of beautiful flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes, trees, and carved pillars. It was a place of quiet and tranquility. "Tell me milord, is she healing well?" Glorfindel asked of Avara. "She is doing well physically. She will have some scars, but that is all. However, I do worry about her emotionally. She was hurt, badly hurt. It took all my strength to bring her back," Elrond answered, and Glorfindel's fair features grew angry. "I am glad that vile is dead. I only pray to Iluvitar that she will be okay." Lord Elrond smiled at a few elves that passed them by. "I am most certain she will Glorfindel. She will make other friends, and dare I say it will be my own sons, and Legolas, when he comes. She will do well here my friend. Of that I am most certain." They walked on for a little while in silence, and then Glorfindel spoke again. "There is one thing I must mention about the other, Dinfan. He is Avara's myhdir my lord. I tell you Elrond, when he answered a question Finloe asked him, it was like someone else was talking through him. Do you suppose?..." Lord Elrond looked thoughtful. "Her myhdir? That is rare among ones that young, though I know they have passed their coming of age, still..they are around Estel's age I suppose. Iluviater likes to surprise us my friend." Glorfindel laughed. "That he does my friend, that he does." 


	7. BeforeChapter7

I'm fighting a raging cold and migraine to get this up for you all! I'm very busy with Clinical, but since there's no homework with Clinical, I am able to get this up! Sorry for the delays! I hope you area all enjoying this! Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir are all in this chapter! Legolas comes very soon, as does Haldir! Oh, and for their ages, I wasn't really sure how old to make them, but considering they all have all technically went through the "coming of age" ceremonies, (at least a celebration for free elves. Slave owners don't really celebrate this, they just make them work harder.) So I'll say around 16 for Aragorn, and 19 for Elladan and Elrohir. Haldir is around the same age, and Legolas is around 18 in human years. There. Got that settled, so you won't be asking. *breathes sigh of relief* okay okay I'll stop talking and let you read the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir were rough-housing in the hallway around the healing ward of the extensive and intricate home of theirs. Laughing and shouting, they trio were having a blast. Suddenly a door swung open in the hallway-right in front of their path. Elladan and Elrohir were able to avoid it, but Aragorn slammed right into it, and fell onto the floor, making the twins explode into laughter. Elrond peered around the corner, and had to suppress a chuckle. Aragorn was spread-eagle on the floor, dazed. "My son, you must pay more attention to where you are walking," he said warmly, ignoring the dirty look his son send him, still blinking rapidly to get the stars out of his vision. "It's not my fau." he stopped in mid-sentence when another figure stepped out beside his foster father. The elf maiden was very slender and beautiful, but Aragorn could see the strength in her lithe body. She had long black hair that fell down to her back, and smooth skin that was a bit pale. When he looked into her eyes however, all the warmth he had felt disappeared. Her deep violet eyes seemed cold and distant, and he could see pain reflected in the fiery depths. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled a slow smile that made Aragorn's insides turn to mush. "You must be Estel," she said in a soft fair voice. She turned to the twins, who appeared as awestruck as Aragorn. "You must be Elladan and Elrohir. Your father has said much about you," she said, and Elrond smiled. "Boys, this is Avaralwen." he stopped, for Avara had touched his hand lightly. "Please, call me only Avara," she said, with a slight nod of her head to Elrond. Elrond nodded and cleared his throat. "This is Avara. I want you three to show her around Rivendell, along with her friend Dinfan. He will meet with you shortly. So off you go," he said, turning back. Then he frowned and turned back, but the group was already walking away. "And behave!" he called after them, then chuckled to himself. "I can only hope nothing gets broken," he muttered, then sighed and went to clean up the healing room.  
  
Once they had gotten out of Elrond's line of sight and hearing, Avara requested that they take her to a dressing room. Once there, Avara whispered something to the tailor, who grinned and motioned her in. He closed the door, making Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir wait outside. Avara despised the dress she was wearing; it was too cumbersome for her, considering that she had been a slave for more than half of her life, and being a slave, one did not wear dresses. She changed into a pair of leggings, nice fitting pants, and a dark green tunic. The tailor gave her a pair of knee-high doeskin boots that fitted her perfectly, and when she tried to thank him, he waved her away. She braided the front parts of her hair and clipped them together at the back, keeping the rest of her long hair out of her face. When she came out, eyebrows' raised, but she could tell they did not mind what she was wearing. "Do other females here wear the same?" she asked, quite innocently. Elrohir snorted at the thought. "No. They like the dresses they wear. I personally like what you are wearing. I suppose it makes it easier to move around," he answered, and Avara nodded. "Yes it does. I have never worn a dress." here she paused and raised an eyebrow. "At least not voluntarily," she added, and the trio laughed. Suddenly Avara saw Dinfan, who noticed her a split second later and walked over, giving her a hug. "Lle maa quell!" he exclaimed. "I was worried about you, but it is evident that Lord Elrond is a great healer." Avara flushed a little, but she smiled. "Uma, he is," she replied, then turned to the others. "Dinfan, this is Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir," she said, pointing to each one, and Dinfan smiled at each. "They are showing me around Rivendell. Would you like to come with us?" Dinfan hesitated slightly, still not used to the freedom he had, but then he smiled. "I will come. There is much to learn about Rivendell. I would also like to see Glorfindel again." The Twins and Aragorn grinned at each other. This was going to be fun. 


	8. BeforeChapter8

Woot!! Chapter 8! I hope you all are enjoying this and getting as much out of it as I am just typing this up! I love typing! o_O Feedback! I love feedback! Oh, and this is going to jump ahead about a month. I get bored doing day by day things, and besides, it's only a month, enough time to get settled and know the Twins and Aragorn better. She meets Haldir in this chapter b/c he has come over to visit Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. Legolas is coming, I promise! *hides*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
After a month, Avara had grown familiar with Rivendell. So far, she had evaded every other person's attempts for her friendship, but it was because of her way of detaching herself from her surroundings and maintaining a reserved look about her that others were content just to know who she was. She was very smart and agile, and had started training under Glorfindel. He stated to Elrond one day that she would make an excellent warrior if she was ever accepted, but Elrond had merely shaken his head and gave Glorfindel such a look that Glorfindel did not breach that subject again. Avara chose one sunny afternoon to practice some archery by herself. She enjoyed the thrill of releasing the arrow, and the satisfaction when it hit dead on. She was almost ready to stop when she heard a leaf crackle behind her. She whipped around, bow and arrow ready to fire, her heart thumping madly. The surprised elf took a step backwards, but Avara did not lower her bow. "Ya naa ile?" she asked, annoyed now that the fear drained out of her body. "Haldir of Lothlorien. I don't suppose you could lower your bow now? I do not like sharp, pointy objects pointing at my head, especially when those objects belong to a beautiful elf maiden." He expected her to laugh, or even smile, but instead her eyes narrowed as she lowered her bow. "Then, Haldir of Lothlorien, you will do well to remember not to sneak up on those who carry weapons, or you just may find yourself in Valinor before your time," she replied coolly. "I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you alarm. I only wanted to see who was trying to beat my record," the blond elf replied. Avara looked at him, puzzlement written on her fair features. Haldir pointed to the tree Avara had been shooting at. "I always use that tree and time myself whenever I come here. You have almost beaten me," he said, firing an arrow. To say he was surprised when another arrow flew, splitting his in two before it even hit the tree was an understatement. Avara turned to him, a slight smile on her face. "Consider yourself beaten," she said, an eyebrow raised in amusement when Haldir continued to stare at the tree. He recovered quickly from his shock and turned to her. "You are a very good shot. What is your name?" he asked. Avara had started walking towards the tree to retrieve her arrows, but stopped and looked back at him. "I am Avara," she answered, and then picked up her arrows. She gave Haldir his broken arrow. "What am I to do with this?" he asked, a bit annoyed. Avara looked at him and shrugged. "Perhaps you should keep it as a reminder," she answered. "A reminder of what?" Haldir called after her. "Of the day you were beaten by a beautiful elf maiden." With a laugh, Avara disappeared into the woods.  
  
Haldir watched her go, stunned and amazed at the same time. He had not expected Avara to beat him. He had been watching her for some time before he decided to approach her, and he had defiantly not been expecting her response. He heard light laughter behind him and turned around to find Glorfindel standing there, his bright eyes twinkling. "I see you have met Avara," he said, and Haldir nodded. "Indeed I have. Is she always like that?" he asked. Glorfindel thought for a moment. "She is a very reserved individual Haldir. Her past is not one she likes to talk about, but she is a very smart and wonderful elf maiden to know," he answered carefully. Haldir sensed Glorfindel was holding something back. "Why is she not like other maidens I know? None of them are trained in the skills of warriors, nor do they dress as such." Glorfindel's face got instantly serious. "She and her friend Dinfan were captives of a band of Orcs. That is why she is not like the other maidens Haldir. I would suggest to you that you treat her as any other warrior, for that is what she is. And do not ask her about her past unless she brings it up herself. There is much you do not understand about her, as I do not understand everything about her, but keep quiet the fact you know she was a captive." Haldir nodded, but questions burned in his mind as he walked towards the dining hall. When he got there, he spotted Aragorn and the Twins, and sitting with them was Avara and an elf he did not know. 'Must be her friend," he thought, going over to sit with them. He sat down beside Aragorn and nodded at the twins. "Haldir, how was your practice today?" Elladan asked, a teasing note in his voice. Haldir looked at Avara, who met his gaze unflinchingly. "It was good," he mumbled around a mouth full of sandwich. Aragorn coughed, and Elrohir shot him a look. "What was Glorfy talking to you about on the field? You looked awful weird coming in," he asked. Haldir's gaze met Avara's, and he knew she knew what Glorfindel had told him. Anger glittered in her violet eyes, but she did not say anything, awaiting his response. Glorfindel's warning echoed in his mind. "Only that he could not believe a novice bow wielder had beaten me at my own game," he answered, and Elrohir looked disappointed. Avara stood up then, as did Dinfan. "Your pardon, but we must leave now. We shall see you all later on in the evening," she said, then looked at Haldir, and a rare smile graced her face. "Sasea omentien ile, Haldir of Lothlorien." Haldir smiled and nodded his head. "Lle creosa Avara. Tenna 'ento lye omenta." Avara nodded and then she and Dinfan left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond were in their study talking when a knock on the door interrupted them. Elrond rose, but Glorfindel waved him down. He opened the door and was surprised to see Avara. "May I come in?" she asked, and Glorfindel looked back at Elrond, who nodded. Glorfindel let her in and shut the door. She waited until Glorfindel sat down before she pounced. "Why did you tell Haldir about my past?" she asked. Her voice was low and controlled, but her eyes were angry and cold. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but hers.they are windows into coldness," Elrond thought, quietly observing. "I told him because he asked why you were so different from the other maidens he knows. I told him the truth because he asked me," he answered slowly. "What do you wish I tell them when they ask why you are different, as you obviously do not want them to know?" he asked. Avara's eyes narrowed. "They do not need to know what makes me different. I do not need their friendship," she answered, a hint of anger in her voice. Elrond spoke up then. "What is it about their friendship you so despise?" he asked gently. Avara turned to him and Elrond saw a deep sadness reflecting in her eyes. "The others here, they have led such simple, sheltered lives. They do not know what it is like to suffer, to hurt the way I have been. They would not understand, and I do not want their pity," here she stopped and looked away, tears threatening to overflow. "Avara, do not make the mistake of judging them so quickly. They just want to know you," Glorfindel said. Avara's eyes went cold so quickly that Elrond shivered involuntarily. "And once they get to know me, they will pity me! You pity me; I can see it whenever you look talk to me, when you look at me! All you see is the slave you rescued! I do not want pity!" she cried, truly angry now. Elrond got up and kneeled down in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "What is it you want Avara?" he asked softly. Avara stared at the floor, and then finally met his gaze, and he was deeply saddened to see the hurt and sadness that went to deep into her soul. "Something you cannot give me milord. I am sorry I troubled you. I must go." With a slight bow, Avara left the room quickly, shutting the door softly behind her, leaving both Elvin lords to wonder what exactly had happened.  
  
Avara walked outside, emotion in a whirlwind. She avoided the regular paths for some more suclusive ones. She did not want to see anyone the way she was feeling now, just wanted to be alone; she craved solitude. She explored the surrounding woods, seeking that perfect spot that she alone could go to whenever she wanted to without worrying about intruders. She was about to give up when suddenly the path sloped sharply and, taken by surprise, she lost her footing and rolled down the hill and came to an ungainly stop. She got up and brushed herself off, glad no one had witnessed her tumble. Sharp pain raced up her leg when she put her weight on it. "Great. Just what I need," she muttered, along with a few choice words in Quenya when she discovered she had reopened a wound that had been healing. Sighing, she ripped some fabric from her pants and tied that around the wound. Leaving it at that, she continued to explore the unfamiliar territory she now walked in. She pushed her way past some thick bushes and stumbled into a rather large clearing. It was spacious, and surrounded by trees on all sides, and went in a circle. On the east was a waterfall, and it formed into a pool in the center of the clearing. It had a quite magical feel to it, and Avara decided that this would become her new spot. She walked over to the pool and peered into it. She was surprised to find it crystal clear, and she could see right to the bottom-where something glittered, catching her attention. She looked around, then stripped off her clothes and slipped into the pool. It was cool and surprisingly quite deep. She took a deep breath and dived, searching for the thing that had caught her attention. When she didn't see it again, she surfaced and tread water, looking, and it caught her eye again. Taking another deep breath, she dived again, and this time she saw it, and grabbed it. When she surfaced, she shook her head free of water and was about to open her hand to look at her treasure when she sensed something was not right. She looked around and saw that her clothes were gone. She tread water, not wanting to get out and expose herself. She swam to the edge of the water, which was built up and offered some protection, and peered into the woods. Light laughter echoed in the clearing. "Looking for something?" The voice was light and teasing, and most defiantly male. Avara raised an eyebrow. "My clothes would be nice," she replied smoothly, wiping water out of her eyes. "What if I choose not to give them back?" the voice asked. Avara smiled slightly and looked around, trying to find the speaker. "Then you shall have an angry, naked elf maiden after you," she replied. Laugher again echoed in the clearing. "That would be something to see indeed, but since I am a gentle-elf, here are your clothes." True to his word, her clothes sailed through the air and landed not far from the pool. Avara opened her mouth to speak when the elf laughed again. "My back is turned milady." Avara did not move. "I cannot see your back when it is hidden amongst the shadows," she replied. She almost laughed when a blond haired elf stepped into the clearing. backwards. "Diola lle," she said, quickly getting dressed. She slipped her treasure into her pocket and proceeded to wring out her hair. The elf, satisfied she was dressed, turned around. Avara took him in: Tall, slender but well built, long blond hair, dressed in a dark green outfit that she had to admit made him look most handsome, and fair but defined features. However, it was his eyes that held her captive. Bright blue, they seemed to pierce right through her. "Mae govannen arwen en amin," he said in that clear strong voice. Avara smiled at his show of respect. "Mae Govannen. Mani naa essa en ile?" she asked. The elf smiled. "I am Legolas Greenleaf," he replied, "And what of you milady? What is your name?" he asked. "I am Avara," she replied simply. Legolas looked her over, and seemed to like the way she was dressed. "Are you from Rivendell?" he asked. "Yes, I was going back after my swim," Avara answered, and laughed when he had the decency to seemed embarrassed. "I too, am heading that way. Would you like to ride back with us?" he asked politely. Avara seemed taken aback. "Us?" she echoed. Legolas seemed mollified. "I am sorry. There are Elders with me; they always come with me on these trips." He extended his hand and smiled. "Shall we?" Avara, impressed, took his hand, but when she put her full weight on her left leg, she let out a small hiss of pain. Legolas instantly stopped. "Mani naa tai?" he asked, concerned. "It is nothing," Avara protested, seeing he was going to do something. "If you have hurt yourself, it is better for you to ride with me than to walk along. You would only injure yourself further. Let me help," he said and Avara, seeing no opening for argument, agreed. Legolas brought over his horse and helped her on. He got on behind her, and when he put his arms around her to keep her safe, she involuntarily stiffened. "I will not try anything milady. As I said, I am a gentle-elf," he whispered, and Avara relaxed, a bit embarrassed. "Amin hireathea Legolas. It is, I am afraid, a bad habit of mine," she explained. I "No need to be sorry Avara, but I assure you my intentions are honorable," he smiled. Avara smiled back and leaned back into him so her leg would not rub against the horse and reopen any more healing wounds. She did not know why, but she felt a stirring in her heart, something she had not expected, but did not mind. Mayhap there was room enough for one more friend. and something else. 


	10. Chapter10

I so have to apologize to you all! First, I am sorry for not putting the story into paragraphs; I went back and *tried* to read the chapters, and I had a headache by the end, so I am REALLY sorry for that. Second, I am sorry for my lack of translations from Elvish to Common. I realize that many of you like to have the translations, I just forgot in the end and was, I admit, too lazy to put them in. So you shall have translations, but I am not inserting the translation in the sentence, I find it breaks MY concentration whilst writing, and it probably breaks yours while you are reading the story, so I will be putting the Elvish in italics and putting the translations on the bottom of the page. I want to personally thank the following reviewers: ElvenStar5: Thanks for being patient, and for those awesome reviews, they really make my day! You have reviewed a lot, and I really enjoy reading them!  
  
Elf from Rivendell: Thank you for your reviews and keep on trucking with that story of yours! Thanks so much!  
  
Berethilm: For being an honest reviewer and giving me a little tip for the paragraphs! Thank you!  
  
If there is anyone I missed, I am sorry, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to leave reviews, and yes, even those who have critiqued my story, those critiques make me look again at my work and make improvements! *looks up at long speech, somewhat winded* EEP! On with Chapter Ten! I finally got the energy to start writing again!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The ride turned out to be a pleasant one for Legolas, who had expected it to be the same as usual: boring. Being a prince, he was always escorted by two bodyguards and some Elders that were appointed by Thranduil to keep an eye on his son. They spoke about the beauty of Rivendell and how much they wished the rest of Middle Earth was as peaceful as the hidden valley was. Legolas watched Avara as they rode, interest in this soft spoken maiden growing with every mile, and he enjoyed her company very much. There was something about her that had instantly grabbed him. When he had turned around after she had gotten dressed, for a split second she had looked so vulnerable and so fragile that it had made his heart ache, but now he knew that she would not let that side show again.  
"When did you arrive in Imladirs? I have been there many times, but I do not recall ever seeing you amongst the maidens," Legolas commented. Avara laughed, a sound that made Legolas' heart beat faster.  
"I came to Rivendell a month ago, and I must tell you, I do not count myself among the maidens either. I am too "wild" for them, as they so politely put it. No, I spend my time with Lord Elrond's sons, Haldir, and Dinfan, who came with me," she said, and Legolas laughed; he could see indeed why the maidens thought her too wild for them. He did not disapprove of her choice of dress, in fact, he thought it rather suited her. She did not seem to him one who would tolerate a dress, and he had to admit it was hard to picture her in one too.  
"Legolas, we are almost at the Gates. You may ride ahead if you wish," called out Morwen, an elder she-elf.  
"Thank you Morwen, we shall do so," Legolas answered, and with a slight touch of his hand, the horse he was riding sped up. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn were all at the Gates to welcome the Prince, and they were all surprised to see Avara with him. Elrond walked forward and smiled up at the young Prince. "Welcome once again, Prince Legolas. I see you have made it safely, and with company," his deep voice carrying a slight teasing notes. Legolas smiled and dismounted, helping Avara down as well.  
"Yes Lord Elrond, I hope you do not mind," he countered, and Aragorn laughed and gripped his hand in the traditional warriors greeting. Aragorn also saw that Avara now knew who she had traveled with, and saw the incredulous look in her eyes, as Aragorn and the Twins had told her only that Legolas was their friend and often had a more-then helping hand in the mischief they played on the inhabitants of Rivendell. She turned to Legolas and gave a slight bow.  
"My thanks Prince Legolas, for all your help, but I must get back to my quarters and change my clothes. They are a bit wet," she said, and Legolas bit his lip to still his laughter. She paused as she turned to leave, and looked back at him, and he saw the mischief twinkle in her eyes.  
" And mayhap you should thank Iluvitar that he made you to be a Prince, for with your manners you avoided being chased by an angry, naked elf maiden," she said, and walked away, leaving Legolas in a fit of laughter and in the presence of four very shocked and puzzled beings.  
  
Avara went to her room, and did indeed get dressed in something a little less wet. She took her treasure out of her pocket and lied down on her bed to get a better look at what it was she had found, and gave a little gasp. It was a beautiful silver ring, with a design of oak leaves engraved on it. She looked closely, searching for a possible inscription. "RG" was engraved on the inside, in letters so small she had to squint to read it properly. One the outside was another inscription, this time in Elvish. "A' maelarnin.my beloved," Avara whispered, running her fingers over the delicate ring. She wondered how it had come to lay at the bottom of the pool, but she did not have time to wonder, for Elrond had entered her room. She sat up, surprised, and Elrond quickly realized she had not heard his knock.  
"I am sorry to have disturbed you Avara, but I noticed that one of your wounds had opened again. Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, I have already bound it, but I believe you may want to have a look at it, and perhaps bind it better then what I did, for I was in a rush. Legolas made sure I did not do any further damage to it and made me ride with him on his horse," Avara answered, and Elrond peeled away the cloth Avara used to stanch the blood. Satisfied that it would bleed no longer, Elrond discarded the cloth, and then sat down beside Avara.  
"I believe, if I am correct, that you said you did not want to make any more friends." Avara flushed, and looked down at the floor, then back up at the Elvin lord. "He is a friend of Aragorn and the others, and he is different than the others as well. He did not try to get details of my past, he only asked me my name, and was content with that. And he is also as mischievous as your sons," she grinned, and Elrond laughed.  
"Yes, I have to agree with you there. Rivendell is certainly not lacking in laughter or bright spirits. My sons and Legolas make sure of that," he admitted, and smiled.  
"I am glad Avara that you decided to become friends with Legolas. I deem you will greatly enjoy his company. Now, supper is almost ready, and if I am not mistaken, that would be Legolas himself waiting for you."  
Startled, Avara looked past Lord Elrond and saw Legolas standing just outside her door. She jumped up, wincing slightly as her twisted ankle protested. "Tell him to give me but a moment. I must get ready," she said, pushing the Elvin lord out the door and shutting it behind him. Elrond smiled at Legolas, who quirked an eyebrow at him. "Give her but a moment Legolas. I believe she wishes to change." Legolas smiled and nodded. Elrond grew serious and fixed the young prince with a just-as-serious look. "Do not rush her friendship Legolas. She is very different from the maidens that you are used to. Take care with her, for once her trust is broken, I deem it will never be given back out," he warned, and Legolas grew solemn as well. "I sense that Lord Elrond. She is like glass- strong, but once broken, never the same again. I will be cautious milord, you need not worry," he answered, and Elrond smiled and with a nod, walked on to his own chamber. "But I do worry young prince. I worry." 


End file.
